Mais ou ont est encore tomber !
by shinji-inu
Summary: Sasuke et naruto sont envoyer remplir une mission de rang S, mais comme sa chaque fois, rien ne ce passa comme prévu ! OS pour le SasuNaru Day 2014 ! Yaoi ! lemons a venir /!\ spoil dernier scan /!\


_**Auteurs :**__**Shinji-Inu**_

_**Disclamer : si les perso m'appartenais il serai enfermé dans une cave et serai filmez h24 , donc non ils ne sont pas a moi mais a Masashi Kishimoto-sama**_

_**Raiting : K+ ( mais je vais faire une 2éme version en Rating M)**_

_**Couple : SasuNaru**_

_**note de l'auteur :**__**Voila un os que j'ai ecrit, bon il est pas fameux c'est la première fois que j'écris sur naruto **__**la fic a été corrigé par une de mes amie ( Mercie Juju ! ) donc comme preciser je vais la modifier plus tard pour ajouter un lemon !**_

_**Resume de l'histoire:  
**_

**_S_****a**suke et Naruto sont envoyer remplir une mission de rang S, mais comme sa chaque fois, rien ne ce passa comme prévu ! 

* * *

Mais où on est encore tombés...

Cela faisait plusieurs années que la quatrième Grande Guerre ninja était terminée. En dépit de nombreuses pertes humaines, Naruto et Sasuke avaient finalement réussi à sceller Kaguya, la mère du Rikudô Sennin. Après la guerre, il fallait tout reconstruire, solidifier les alliances et soigner les blessures. Cela nécessita quatre ans pour que le monde revienne à la "normale". Vers la fin de la dernière année , Sasuke fut jugé pour ses crimes, mais grâce à ses actes héroïques pendant la guerre, il n'écopa d'aucune peine, au plus grand bonheur d'un certain ninja blond, heureux du retour de son meilleur ami.  
Et c'est un an après le jugement de l'Uchiwa, que Naruto s'est déclaré. Il dû user de son légendaire caractère borné pour se faire accepter du brun et aimer par lui. Trois ans après cette déclaration, les deux amants étaient maintenant âgés de vingt cinq ans chacun. Tsunade avait décidé de les envoyer en mission de rang S, d'une durée indéterminée.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Naruto sautait de branche en branche, Sasuke le suivant quelques mètres derrière lui. Ils étaient en filature depuis cinq jours. Les deux amis poursuivaient un groupe de nukenin originaire du village de Kiri, qui avaient dérobé un parchemin de technique interdite.  
Depuis la fin de la guerre, les missions de rang S s'étaient faites rares . Ainsi, aucun des deux ninjas ne voulait la terminer rapidement. Mais c'était sans compter sur les treize ninjas qu'ils poursuivaient. Ceux-ci s'étaient dispersés au moment même où la forêt laissait place à une immense prairie. L'Uzumaki s'arrêta à quelques pas de la lisière , et fut vite rejoint par l'Uchiwa.

- Oï, Usuratonkachi ! Je croyais que tu serais plus rapide que ça. T'en a pas encore attrapé ?

- Teme, arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Je suis plus rapide que toi je te rappelle !

- J'avais remarqué ça hier soir, Dobe, répondit le brun avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Avant même que Naruto puisse répondre, le groupe de nukenin les avait encerclé. Les deux ninjas se mirent dos à dos pour faire face à leurs adversaires. Ils s'observèrent quelques minutes, puis l'un des nukenin fonça vers eux. Ce fut le signal du début du combat, les autres hors-la-loi se jetèrent sur le duo. Naruto entra de suite en mode Kyûbi , fonça tête baissé vers l'ennemi et commença à se battre au taijutsu.

Sasuke, quant à lui, assurait les arrières du blond , Sharingan activé. Il déjouait toutes les tentatives d'utilisation de techniques spéciales de la part des nukenins. Mais quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit : sans que l'Uchiwa eut le temps d'intervenir, un des ninjas déroula les parcheminset activa une des techniques, qu'il lança vers le blond. Sasuke courut pour repousser cette attaque , mais trop concentré sur Naruto, il ne fit pas attention (quoi?!), son pieds buta contre une pierre et il tomba sur l'Uzumaki, l'entraîne dans sa chute . Avant même qu'il touche le sol, ils furent frappés par un éclaire vert.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Quelque chose n'allait pas, ça, Sasuke en était convaincu. Sinon, pourquoi à la place des habituels bruits d'un combat, il entendait un brouhaha indescriptible ? Comme si plusieurs centaines de personnes étaient présentes dans la même pièce. Et cette chaleur ! Il faisait vraiment chaud, le brun ressentait cette chaleur même avec sa chemise ouverte . Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit un ciel bleu sans nuages. L'Uchiwa se redressa, il était dans une sorte de cour intérieure, des espaces couverts d'herbe par-ci par-là , quelques arbres et ... énormément de monde !

La quasi-totalité du lieu était remplie de différentes personnes à l'allure plus ou moins étrange. En face de lui se tenait six ou sept garçons, habillés de la même manière avec des cheveux aussi roses que Sakura. À sa droite, une bonne vingtaine de personnes portaient une sorte d'uniforme marron/blanc/vert avec des sangles sur tout le corps. Et à sa gauche il se retrouva devant ... cinq lui ?! C'était quoi ce bordel . Sasuke était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir fait de clones !

- Teme arrête de bouger, tu me fais mal ! Et lève toi !

Regardant vers le bas, le brun constata qu'effectivement, il était assis à califourchon sur Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude, dit l'Uchiwa avec un petit sourire pervers.

Naruto rougit violemment devant l'allusion du brun. Sasuke sembla amusé de la vue que lui offrait l'Uzumaki. Il décida néanmoins de se lever et tendit sa main pour aider le blond à se relever. Une fois debout, les deux ninjas ne savaient quoi faire, les lieux où ils se trouvaient les déconcertaient grandement. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de se rendre dans le bâtiment. Il régnait à l'intérieur un capharnaüm total. Des dizaines et des dizaines de stands étaient alignés partout où leurs regards se posaient, des centaines, voire des milliers de personnes se pressaient devant les différents étalages, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants de tous âges confondus certains portaient des kimonos de tout ce qu'il a de plus traditionnel, d'autres portaient des vêtements pour le moins étranges. Un homme en marinière, jupe plissée et avec de longues couettes blondes. Une femme costume en gros poussin jaune et plein d'autres bizarreries du même genre. Les deux ninjas, considérés comme les plus forts de leur époque, étaient complètement dépassés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Mais quel était ce rassemblement de dingues ?

- Annnaaa ! Mais arrête-toi bordel ! T'a pas vu ces magnifiques cosplayer ?! dit un homme avec une voix de fille.

Plutôt une fille habillée en homme, avec un costume trois-pièces noir, des cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges. Elle s'arrêta pile en face d'eux, elle les observa avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Elle sortit de sa poche un petit objet qui s'avérait être un appareil photo.

- Dites, je peux vous prendre en photo ? Vos costumes sont vraiment très réussis ! On dirait que vous vous êtes vraiment battu avec !

La jeune fille se rapprocha d'eux et un éclair lumineux les aveugla. À la suite du flash, les deux amants s'étaient tout de suite mis en position de défense, Naruto kunai en main, Sasuke avec Kusanagi dégainée et Sharingan activé.

- Oh vous êtes pas cool les mecs ! Vous avez bougé au dernier moment ! Résulta la photo est floue !

Elle se rapprocha du brun et fixa son regard dans le sien

- Voua trop classe les lentilles, ça se voit même pas que tu en portes, elles ont dû te coûter  
une fortune ! dit elle en émettant un petit sifflement admiratif.

Le blond donna un léger coup de coude à l'Uchiwa et lui murmura ''Tu as encore une groupie !''. Le brun lui répondit par un de ses célèbres ''Hn''.  
La fille allait parler de nouveau, mais elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une gamine en robe médiévale qui l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite en l'engueulant. Les jeunes hommes restèrent interdits devant cette scène pour le moins étrange. Puis ils décidèrent d'explorer un peu cet environnement hors du commun.

Ils avaient déambulé à travers les différents stands et animations, et parfois avaient été arrêtés par des groupes de personnes, petits comme grands, pour se faire prendre en photo. Ils étaient même passés devant un stand proposant de faire des photos en kimono. Le blond, amusé par une possible séance de déguisement avait insisté pour essayer, c'est pourquoi le brun s'était retrouvé affublé d'un horrible kimono vert pomme (choisi par un certain blond) pendant que l'Uzumaki se faisait aider par une des animatrices, pour enfiler un joli kimono jaune et rouge. Pendant l'habillage du blond, le brun ne s'était pas caché et l'avait observé d'un œil attentif, le voir rougir d'embarras comme il l'avait fait à cet instant était juste... excitant. Une fois le blond habillé, la femme les avait installés côte à côte sur une petite estrade recouverte de tatamis et leur avait dit de ne plus bouger. La photo prise, ils remirent leurs propres vêtements, au grand bonheur de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci sortit en premier du petit vestiaire et tripota, au passage, le petit postérieur de Naruto qui s'était baissé pour attacher ces chaussures. Le blond s'était relevé d'un coup en lâchant un petit couinement, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre que le brun était déjà sorti, un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Quand le porteur de Kyuubi sortit à son tour, Sasuke l'attendait à quelque pas de lui, regardant quelque chose dans ses mains. Le blond se rapprocha, et regarda par dessus sont épaule. Le brun fixait une petite photo d'eux assis côte a côte,leurs mains entrelacées. Attendri par cette image d'eux, le brun attrapa le visage de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement, après tout personne ici ne les connaissait.

Et c'est là que tout avait dégénéré. Des hurlement retentirent. Jetant un regard incrédule autour d'eux, ils constatèrent la présence d'un nombre incalculable de filles (et même quelques garçons) qui hurlait des ''Kyaaaaa !'',''Sasunaru !'', ''Yaoiiiiii'' ou bien encore '' lemonnnnnn liiiive !''

Comme tout bon ninja, ils avait été entraînés à réagir face à n'importe quelle situation, mais pour celle-ci , ils ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est Sasuke qui trouva un semblant de solution. Il attrapa la main du blond et s'enfuit avec lui à toute vitesse ! Ils profitèrent de la foule pour disparaître et être hors de portée de la vue de leurs poursuivants. Il tournèrent au coin d'une allée et l'Uchiwa stoppa net d'un coup, une grimace s'étirant sur le visage. Le blond quant à lui faillit bien lui rentrer dedans

- Sas'ke ! T'arrête pas comme ça !

- Je voudrais bien te montrer que je ne m'arrête jamais avant toi. Mais plus tard.

Le détenteur du Sharingan avait de quoi être étonné, en face de lui se tenait une représentation gonflable géante du Dobe tenant une pancarte ''BIENVENUE À LA JAPAN EXPO !''. Quand Naruto le remarqua enfin, il poussa un petit cri de joie, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- ILS SONT LÀ !

À l'entente du cri, l'Uchiwa se retourna pour constater que leurs poursuivants les avaient retrouvés. Sans prendre le temps de prévenir le blond, il le saisit par la taille, le souleva et partit avec, Naruto en mode ''princesse'' dans ses bras.

Avisant un énorme poteau, allant jusqu'au plafond du bâtiment ou ils ce trouvait , sur leur gauche, Sasuke s'y dirigea, et envoyant du chakra sous ses pieds, il en grimpa le long jusqu'aux poutres qui maintenaient le toit . Une fois en haut, il vis une petite plate-forme de cinq mètres carré, où il atterrit et y déposa le blond. [NDA: c'est là que plus tard je vais coller le lemon].

Sasuke embrassa chastement le blond toujours dans ses bras.

- Bon maintenant j'en ai marre ! grogna Naruto d'une voix rauque.

L'héritier Uchiwa remarqua les iris devenues rouges de son amant, signe qu'il laissait Kyuubi s'exprimer.

- Tiens, le Kyuubi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas vos séances câlins, mais votre petite virée dans une dimension parallèle me coûte énormément de chakra, donc magne-toi prouve-nous que tu es un génie et ramène nous à la maison !

- Hai renard pervers, c'est ton chakra qui est puisé, donc c'est toi qui devrait savoir comment faire.

- Sale petit impertinent ! Je finirai bien par te manger un jour ! Bon je vais tenter quelque chose, soupira Kyuubi.

Il s'éloigna un peu du brun et laissa échapper un peu de chakra. Il attrapa Sasuke d'une 'main' de chakra, et composa une série rapide de signes. Un ''pouf'' retentit et les deux ninja furent plongés dans le noir.

_****__**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

Sasuke fut le premier à émerger, il était dans une pièce d'un blanc immaculé, ça sentait le désinfectant et la javel. Ah oui, il était dans un hôpital. Tournant sa tête à droite, il remarqua l'Uzumaki allongé dans un lit près du sien, dormant comme un bien heureux. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer une Tsunade bien énervée.

- Sasuke, enfin tu es réveillé ! Tu va pouvoir m'expliquer pourquoi nous vous avons trouvé Naruto et toi dans les bains publics des filles avec le parchemins que je vous ai chargé de récupérer ?

Tout en maudissant intérieurement ce renard pervers, l'Uchiwa tenta tant bien que mal d'expliquer ce qu'il leur était arrivé, en gardant pour lui certains détails qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être révélés.

* * *

*: l'homme est cosplayer en Sailor Moon et la femme en Chocobo.


End file.
